This invention relates to a belt-like garment containing a foldable seat protector, and more particularly to a novel garment suitable for use out-of-doors in inclement weather or the like. Even more particularly, this invention relates to a belt type garment having thereon a dual zippered pouch containing a foldable, waterproof flat which can be unfolded to cover one's seat, and operable also to function as a container for carrying personal items such as glasses, sun screen, etc.
In recent years people of all ages have become quite health conscious, and have participated more extensively in outdoor sports, such as for example downhill skiing, cross country skiing, hiking , and the like. Most of these activities require the participant to be out-of-doors at times when the weather is rather inclement, or at least at times when they are exposed to snow and/or rain. Particularly in cooler climates, exposure to such elements can often result in illness, to say nothing of discomfort, unless the participants are suitably dressed for the outdoor event. Skiers, for example, frequently are required to sit upon extremely cold or wet surfaces, such as chair lifts, outdoor benches, or the ground itself. In any such case the body temperature tends to melt or otherwise cause moisture to be absorbed into one's clothing, therefore resulting in extreme discomfort to the person wearing the damp clothing. Moreover if such moisture penetrates the pockets of a garment, the contents of the pockets can be damaged or destroyed.
Heretofore efforts have been made to provide seat protective garments for outdoor sportsmen and the like. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,708,799, 4,689,829, 4,459,703 and 3,185,362, for example disclose various forms of seat protective garments or items. Most such garments, however, do not include satisfactory means for securing the protective portion of the garment in a folded, belt-like mode, when not in use. Further than this, none of these prior art garments has provided any satisfactory means for securing personal items in a pouch that is incorporated in the garment in the manner disclosed hereinafter.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a novel belt-like garment containing a foldable seat protector or cover, and combined with an integral pouch for carrying personal items and the like.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a novel belt type garment which includes a foldable seat protective element that can be collapsibly carried in a dual zippered pouch that is formed in the garment.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent hereinafter from the specification and from the recital of the appended claims, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.